Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 1: Unleashing
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: He'll unleash the beast inside him.
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 1: Unleashing the Beasts"

Chapter 1 – Heart Attack:

**This is the fanfiction that shows the true power of being a beast, part 1.**

"It just passed a week and Akito and Mary are more together than Siamese twins." Jack said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Pat said.

"Pat's right, but we have to admit, they make out in strange places." Sonia said.

"Yeah, at the top of the library's shelf, at the air conducts, at the gym's storeroom, in the trees near our house…" Geo affirmed.

"I saw them in the other day, making out at the school's swimming pool." Angie added.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked, as she and Akito, holding hands, entered the room.

"About viruses…" Geo said, hiding the previous subject.

"Talking about viruses, the detector was nuts when we went to Spica Mall." Akito said.

"At least tell us that you destroyed them." Angie said, with a little mad tone.

"We were… making out in the dentist room's chair…" Mary said, as both of them blushed a lot and the others fell to the floor (like in the anime, when someone says something stupid).

"Let's go…" Jack said.

"Sorry, I'm late for piano practice. See you later." Shun said.

"I have swimming practice; the championship is near, goodbye." Angie said, as both of them left.

"And we have to go to another place…" Akito said.

"What is so urgent that it can't wait?" Sonia asked.

"Is just important, and you can handle it, it's just some viruses." Mary said, as they left.

"Transcode: Mega Man!"

"Transcode: Harp Note!"

"Transcode: Jack Corvus!"

"Transcode: Gemini Spark!"

When they arrived at Spica Mall, they just saw 2 viruses. One of them was dark blue and had a shape of a wolf and the other was red and had the shape of a falcon, but they weren't bigger than a Mettaur.

"Or these viruses are really powerful, or our Univ Cellfs are broken." Gemini Spark said.

"I'll defeat them in no time. Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Galaxy Advance: Giant Axe! MM technique: Spinning Axe!" Mega Man said (I forgot to tell you about the techniques, they're attacks based in the original attacks, but stronger) as Giant Axe appeared and he jumped at an amazing spin, as if he was a wheel, but with an axe and went in the viruses direction.

"If you defeat them, I'll tell you a secret spot to make out." Sonia said, as they saw the attack gaining a lot of speed. When Mega Man approached them, they jumped and scratched Mega Man in the arms, but they were sliced and diced in millions of pieces.

"Well, this was too fast." Jack Corvus said, as they returned to normal.

"Where's the spot?" Geo asked Sonia.

"It was just so you could finish it faster." Sonia said, with a naughty tone and smile.

At the next day:

"At least, you 2 are not making out." Jack said to the group, waiting for the teacher. Suddenly, Geo felt intense pain in his chest for some seconds, but he didn't make an obvious face.

"Are you ok, Geo?" Sonia asked, as she noticed his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking. I need to go to the bathroom, so if the teacher comes in, tell him." Geo said as he went to the bathroom.

"Are you ok, Geo?" Omega-xis asked, as Geo was washing his face.

"Yeah, it was just my chest hurting." Geo said. Suddenly, he received again an intense pain in his chest again. "This hurts as hell! Omega-xis, don't tell anyone, I don't want to alarm them." Geo said, holding his hand to his chest.

"Ok, but you have to shut the Univ Cellf off, when you're making out ." Omega-xis said.

**Is this pain like any normal one? Were the viruses special? Do Akito and Mary make out in very strange places? Review , Like, send me a cool sign, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 1: Unleashing the Beasts"

Chapter 2 – Wolf Soul:

**In this chapter, a true beast will be revealed.**

After class:

"Why did you go to the bathroom with that face?" Sonia asked, as she held Geo's arm.

"It was nothing… Hey! Where are Shun, Mary, Akito and Angie?" Geo asked.

"Shun is at piano's class, Angie's at swimming class and those two disappeared and no one knows where." Pat answered. "They have this every evening."

"I have to go; my sister said I have to clean my room." Jack said, as he went home.

"You can go and make out at Sonia's home that I won't disturb you." Pat said as he made a cool sign and went home.

At Sonia's home, the couple was making out and at 7 PM:

"Do you want to come to my home and stay for dinner?" Geo asked, as he recovered breath from the prolonged make out.

"Yeah, I love your mother's cooking, it's delicious." Sonia said, as they left her house.

At Geo's home:

"Finally, the main couple arrives." Shun said, during his card play with Akito and Pat.

"Talking about arrive, where do you and Mary pass the evenings, Akito?" Sonia asked, curious.

"It's a secret." Akito said, but suddenly, his right hand changed to Agito and he said: "He makes out with Mary at Angie's basement, during her swimming practice."

"What?" Sonia asked, very surprised.

"Why the hell those 2 have to make out in weird spots? Including my girlfriend's basement." Pat asked. Suddenly, Geo felt that pain at the chest again, but he disguised it well.

"Because we like it, what's the problem?" Akito asked, blushing a lot.

"Dinner's ready." Hope said. The dinner went well, some laughs from Kevin's stories, and then, Geo went to sleep over at Sonia's. It was time to go to bed. They hugged and started to make out for a long time. After that, they fell asleep, still hugged, dreaming about each other.

At the next day, at the beginning of class:

"Why is Angie yelling at Akito and Mary?" Geo asked.

"Because they admit it and she's as mad as a bull at the red section of a hanky store." Jack said.

"I have a feeling that I won't make out for some time." Pat said.

At the end of the class, again, 4 of them were missing:

"I hope that Akito and Mary aren't making out at Angie's basement." Pat said. Suddenly, Geo felt huge pain again, but this time, it wasn't just for some seconds, and the pain was a lot more powerful.

"Geo, what's the matter?" Sonia asked, very worried about him.

"My heart is hurting!" Geo said as he fell to his knees. His head started to hurt a lot too. "It's like my head is going to explode!"

"This isn't the first time, but it wasn't this extreme." Omega-xis said, as he materialized. Geo stopped holding his hand at the chest and his face returned to normal, but he was silent. "Strange, my readings say that his body is unconscious, but he's standing!" Then, he pick up his Univ Cellf, pressed the transforming buttons and he EM wave changed alone like Solo, but he was equal to normal Mega Man, but without Omega-xis head on his arm.

"What? He EM wave changed alone?" Sonia asked. Suddenly a blue flash appeared from Mega Man's body. Everybody was blind by the flash, but when it disappeared, Mega Man was with a greenish dark blue armor, similar to Gregar Beast Out armor, but, of course, with the Starforce symbol and things like that. They heard him roar, and it was so powerful that some buildings almost fell down. "He seems like… like a… like a beast…" she said, worried.

**Is this very familiar to you? Does the group have any chance of beating this? Does new forms going to appear next chapter? Review, like, hope for the new forms, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 1: Unleashing the Beasts"

Chapter 3 –Destructive power:

**An epic battle is about to happen.**

After heart pains, losing consciousness and transforming into something strange, the others were scared, confused and bored.

"He didn't move even one millimeter for 5 minutes, what should we do." Jack asked.

"As hard as I don't want to do it, we have to defeat him." Sonia said, as they picked their Univ Cellfs. "Transcode: Harp Note!"

"Transcode: Jack Corvus!"

"Transcode: Gemini Spark!"

"Grrrrrrr…" Mega Man said, in a very low tone.

"Maybe he'll react if we attack him, Corvus Sickle!" Jack Corvus said, as his wings transformed into two sickles and tried to strike Mega Man, but at collision at the sides, he didn't even made a little hole or scratch in the impact.

"Grrrrr…" Mega Man said; as he grabbed both Jack Corvus' sickles and pushed them, making him wide open for an attack, he dashed towards Jack Corvus in just one second, and he scratched him with his claws so fast that the effect was retarded. After 3 seconds, Jack Corvus yelled in pain, as three big scratches were made in his body, cancelling his transformation.

"Jack! Are you ok?" Gemini Spark asked, as they saw Jack unconscious on the floor. "Even if you're Geo, no one hurts my friends while I'm watching. Rocket Punch!" Gemini Spark said, as he launched his left fist. When the fist was just some meters way from Mega Man, he raised his arm and pointed his finger towards Gemini Spark fist. When they collided, the rocket was completely stopped. Then, Mega Man threw Gemini Spark's fist away and dashed towards him at an amazing speed. Harp Note (that was next to Gemini Spark) saw him disappear, followed by a yell of pain. She looked behind her and saw Mega Man punching Gemini Spark 3 times. Gemini Spark transformation was cancelled and he fell to the floor, bleeding from his mouth. He then started to move, at a normal speed, at Harp Note's direction.

"Ge-geo, pl-please, snap out of it." Harp Note said, with the feeling of pain going through her body, walking backwards to run in any case.

"Grrr… GROOOOAAAARRRRRRR!" Mega Man roared, finally revealing that his eyes were completely red and positioning himself like a beast.

"Nebula Thunder!"

"Great Flood!"

"Sword of War!"

"Heaven or Hell!"

Harp Note heard, as she fell backwards and saw a iron chain, a powerful water blast, a energy giant sword slash and a tornado of wind and fire, colliding with Mega Man and Andromeda Current, Twins Shark, Pisces Aqua, Perseus War and Twins Shark appearing from the sky.

"Why did you take so long?" Harp Note asked.

"Classes and make out, we'll just defeat this strange virus and get out of here." Mary answered.

"That's not a virus, that's Geo." Harp Note said, leaving everyone surprised.

"Anyway, let's use it! Ultimate Andromeda Current!" he said, as he pressed a button on his crown and his armor began to transform, but since it is hard to describe, is just the gold version of his armor in the saint seiya.

"Ultimate Twins Shark!" he said as he pressed his chest symbol and began to transform; his angel wings turned into black wings and his devil wings turned into white wings, his air treks gained some improvements and his shark fin grew a bit.

"Ultimate Pisces Aqua!" she said as her armor gained some spikes and extra parts, her face gain some strange marks like green fish gills and he eyes turned pure green and her pupils instead of balls were risks.

"Ultimate Perseus War!" she said, as her armor gained extra parts, a cape appeared and her knight helmet turned into a visor.

"Nebula Strike!" Ultimate Andromeda Current said, making an attack similar to nebula chain, but more powerful and faster. Again, no effect, no damage and he was still silent. Everybody tried to attack him, but no damage, until.

"Stay away!" Ace said, in a helicopter, holding a giant cage, which was dropped over Mega Man, trapping him. "We'll explain after."

At WAZA:

"… and then, this happened." Sonia explained to Queen Tia, Ace and Dr. Goodball, as Pat and Jack went to treatment.

"The strange viruses were created by Gregar and Falzar, in their EM wave form." Dr. Goodball explained.

"By who?" Mary asked.

"They were powerful cyber beings called cyber beasts. They were so powerful that they couldn't be destroyed, just be sealed." Dr. Goodball explained.

**Is Geo going to be alright? Is Sonia going to wait for her love to recover? Are Pat and Jack ok? Review, like, see my other fan fictions if you didn't yet, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 1: Unleashing the Beasts"

Chapter 4 –Therapy:

**You already know what happened, so I'm not going to do a boring resume.**

"So, Geo is out of control, Pat and Jack are injured and we can't do a thing. What a productive week." Angie said.

"Well, at least Geo is really trapped. The cage is literally indestructible. It's a mixture of titanium, gold and super rubber." Dr. Goodball explained.

It was already night, Sonia stayed there, seeing Geo all night, a furious beast trying to break the glass (that was the material above), while Angie was waiting for Pat to wake up.

"_C'mon Pat… wake up… for me…"_ Angie thought, but after some seconds, she saw Pat waking up, holding his belly, making a face of someone suffering. "Don't move! The doctor said that it was surprising that your stomach wasn't destroyed."

"Angie… did Geo… hurt you?" Pat asked, breathing heavily.

"Luckily no, but you won't move for 2 months."

"WHAT? Ouch… my stomach."

"But, at least, your lips are fine…" Angie said, as she kissed Pat.

Sonia was watching Geo, still roaring and trying to get free. But the only thing that happened was she falling asleep. Luckily, the next day was Saturday.

The next day:

"Wake up Sonia." Queen Tia said, shaking her and giving her a hot chocolate.

"Thanks Tia… How's Geo?" Sonia asked, still sad and worried.

"He's still transformed, but he's sleeping." Queen Tia answered.

"Changing subject… How are the things between you and Ace?" Sonia asked, trying to forget about what was happening.

"They're good… but I have a feeling that something's missing."

"You kiss, you share bed and live with each other, what's missing?"

"Maybe a little thing called ring…" Queen Tia said, blushing.

"GROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" Mega Man said, as he woke up and started to try to break the cage.

2 hours later:

"Ok, here's the plan; we're going to free Mega Man and try to make him return to normal." Acid Ace said to Andromeda Current, Twins Shark, Harp Note, Perseus War and Pisces Aqua.

"Grrr…" Mega Man said, as he approached them.

"I'll hold him. String Sho-!" Harp Note said, as she pointed her guitar, but Mega Man vanished and appeared right in front of her, ready to strike. His dark red eyes crossed with her eyes, with some tears, he didn't move, but he kept looking at her eyes. Suddenly his eyes transformed into hearts (like in the anime, when someone falls in love or something like that) and sit down like a dog, with a happy expression. "Oh… He's like a dog. So cute!" Harp Note said, as she hugged him and he started to make dog sounds, like when they're happy.

"Watch out, we still don't know if this is true or just a tactic." Acid Ace said, as he started to approach Harp Note. But when Mega Man heard steps, he positioned in a form that would suggest that he was protecting Sonia and roaring like an angry dog. "Wow, calm down boy."

"Now we have an oversized dog-wolf. What's next?" Mary asked to the others.

"Shake. Sit. Roll." Harp Note said, as Mega man made dog tricks. "Cancel transformation." She asked as he made a happy face and he returned to normal.

"What happened?" Geo asked, as Harp Note returned to normal, kissed and hugged him.

"You're back." Sonia said.

At the first aid room of WAZA:

"C'mon guys, you need to be stronger than that." Geo said to Pat and Jack.

"Yeah, but you weren't the one with an almost smashed stomach and 3 huge cuts." Pat answered.

"Geo, we need to make you some exams, but it can't be now." Dr. Goodball said.

"Why not?" Geo asked.

"Because the chapter's ending." Dr. Goodball explained.

**Is the dog part too stupid? Was Queen Tia talking about marriage? Is the other beast going to appear? Review, like, make another thing, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 1: Unleashing the Beasts"

Chapter 5 –Painting and Fighting:

**In this chapter, the true evil will be revealed.**

"So I transformed because those viruses implanted beast power inside me?" Geo asked, after Dr. Goodball's explanation.

"Yes, but it's still a mystery why you acted like a dog and obeyed Sonia." Dr. Goodball said.

"That's a little obvious." Jack said, as everyone, except Geo, looked at Sonia with a mean look.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Sonia asked, with a scared tone.

"Nothing, it's just too unfair to Geo not attacking you at all. This coming from a guy with his stomach almost smashed." Pat said.

"Ace, there's a strange EM wave signal outside." A WAZA officer said, entering the first aid room.

Outside:

"Who's that?" Geo asked as he saw a boy, with an orange armor, a silver cap, a mask, a paper block, a pen and skates.

"My name is Paint Warrior. I'm here to destroy Mega Man." He said.

"What's your business with him?" Ace asked.

"He defeated my mentor, Phobia Warrior (from my previous fanfic)." Paint Warrior said, as he raised his pen at his right hand.

"Then let's go!" Geo said, as they all (except Pat and Jack, obviously) transformed and surrounded him.

"Get ready to be arrested!" Acid Ace said, as he made his gun turn into a sword, and tried to strike paint warrior.

"That's useless. Paper Smoke!" Paint Warrior said, as he drew a smoke cloud in the paper block and threw the piece of paper to the ground and a real smoke cloud appeared.

"Where did he go?" Acid Ace asked, as he noticed that Paint Warrior was missing, as soon as the smoke vanished.

"String Control!" Paint Warrior said, as they noticed that he was above them and he drew some lines in the paper and the paper suddenly vanished, but then, he started to move his fingers.

"What the-!" Twins Shark said, as he jumped and tried to kick Mega Man. "Why can't I control my body?"

"You have strings attached to you, his controlling you like a puppet." Harp Note said, as she noticed the strings reflection of the light.

"Blade of War!" Perseus War said, as she made an attack equal to Sword of War, but instead of being a vertical attack, it was a lateral attack, cutting the strings.

"HP technique: Exploding Columns!" Harp Note said, as she made amplifiers appear and then she hit them with the guitar, sending them in Paint Warrior's direction, and as soon as they collided, the amplifiers exploded. But as the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Paint Warrior had vanished again.

"You will never catch me, but I will always catch you!" Paint Warrior said, as he appeared behind Pisces Aqua.

"Fast Dagger Cut!" Pisces Aqua said, as she pulled one of her daggers and she tried to cut him, but the pen collided with the dagger, stopping the attack. "What a force he has!" she said surprised, as she jumped back.

"Phobia Warrior was pretty easy to defeat and he was his mentor? Something's not right…" Mega Man said.

"That's because you attacked all at once when he was distracted." Paint Warrior said.

"I don't care if he was strong or weak; the thing is that you're going to… die…" Queen Virgo said as she approached him. "Hydro Dragon!"

"Her cold attitude is soooooooo hot!" Acid Ace said.

"Oi, oi, isn't that contradictory?" Harp Note, Pisces Aqua and Perseus War asked at the same time.

"I think I have an idea on how to end this very fast." Mega Man said, as he saw that Hydro Dragon had no effect. "If someone becomes too scared, hide behind Sonia." He said as he approached Paint Warrior, as Queen Virgo went near the others.

"What are you going to do? Bringing your little axe?"" Paint Warrior asked.

"No, bringing this up; Beast Out: Falzar!" Mega Man shouted, as a red flash appeared from his body, showing an armor similar to Beast Out Falzar (different chest symbol, visor, phones, etc…).

"I can't believe! He's a… he's a… HE'S A PARROT!" Paint Warrior said, as everybody else, including BOF Mega Man itself, fall to the ground (once again, like in the anime).

**Is Ace stupid? Is the next chapter going to be epic? Is Falzar a parrot? Review, like, laugh, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 1: Unleashing the Beasts"

Chapter 6 –Drawing a parrot? :

**Artist vs. Falzar.**

"I can't believe that he transformed into a parrot!" Paint Warrior said.

"Are you blind or what? It's obviously a hawk!" Ace said, while the others looked at him.

"Ace, is not a hawk, is a crow." Queen Tia said.

"I would say that it is an owl." Shun said.

"It's an eagle, can't you see by the wings?" Agito asked.

"It looks more like a woodpecker. So cute." Sonia added, blushing a little bit.

"It's a flying fish." Angie said, as the others looked at her.

"But that's a fish!" the others yelled at her.

Suddenly, they noticed BOF Mega Man was lying at the floor, moaning due to the fact that no one could guess that he's a falcon. Suddenly, again, I flew in their direction, and with his red eyes of anger, he looked at Sonia, stopping the flight. Once again, his eyes turned into hearts (like in the anime like when they fall in love) and flew high up to the sky, leaving a smoke trail, and when he came down, it was written in the sky: G+S Forever, all inside a huge heart.

"SO SWEET!" Sonia said, as she went near BOF Mega Man and kissed him for some seconds only. Then, he fainted, but with his eyes in still in heart shape.

"Sonia, what did you do?" Dr. Goodball asked.

"Nothing, I just kissed him." Sonia said.

"You shouldn't have done that; the Beast Out transformation boosts the reactions of the user."

"So he doesn't love me so much, is just the transformation?" Sonia asked, with a sad tone.

"No, he still loves you the same way, but the reactions are just too exaggerated. It's like a box, and what he did in the sky is inside it, and only the transformation gives the key to open the box. He wants to do it, but his self control doesn't let him do it, the transformation doesn't have self control, so…" Dr. Goodball explained.

"That's even sweeter!" Sonia said.

"Well, since he's knocked out, I can't fight him. I'll return in 3 days." Paint Warrior said, as he vanished.

After Geo returned to normal, regained consciousness and his eyes returned to normal:

"Akito and Mary disappeared, Angie and the others stayed with Jack and Pat and we're walking at the park. More perfect, only if Akito and Mary weren't making out in a very strange place." Geo said to Sonia.

"Do you remember anything from when you were in Falzar mode?" Sonia asked, blushing a little bit.

"A little bit." Geo answered.

"Do you remember the sign you made in the sky?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you really mean it?"

"Maybe…" Geo answered, blushing a lot.

"I know you mean it." Sonia said, kissing him.

At Sonia's home:

"Hey! Is it just me, or am I hearing noise from inside your house?" Geo asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Sonia said, as they entered, without making a sound. They approached Sonia's bedroom, where the sound was coming from and they saw Akito and Mary making out in Sonia's bed. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING OUT INSIDE MY HOUSE, ESPECIALLY IN MY BED!" Sonia yelled at them.

**Is One Piece the cause for taking this chapter too long? Is the next chapter going to be faster? Was it because of my busy week that this was too delayed? Review, like, answer yes to the questions, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 1: Unleashing the Beasts"

Chapter 7 –Training and Weaponising:

**Train leads to perfection, such as this chapter.**

"First, Angie's basement, and then Sonia's bed. What's next? Hope and Kevin's bathroom?"Shun asked, still astonished by the situation.

"Already done; they were caught when my mom was going to take a shower." Geo said, making both Mary and Akito bluish.

"Why do you make it?" Angie asked.

"That's none of your business…" Mary answered, looking to the floor. Then, Akito changed to Agito against he's will (someone that suffers from double personality may be forced to change it).

"They think that it's more exciting, because of the feeling of danger from being caught in the act." Agito answered, making Mary bluish a lot. Just some seconds after the comment, Mary spanked Agito, making him suffer for hours (it could have been for days, but that would make Akito suffer too).

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said, behind them, with a tone of happiness. They turned around, and saw Pat, completely recovered.

"What the…! It didn't even past 2 weeks, how are you ok?" Angie asked, as she hugged him and started to kiss him.

"It seems that it was a huge lucky break. Geo didn't hit me in any vital zone, my stomach is fine and the only thing that remembers me of the attack is a huge bruise. Fully recovered and operational." Pat said with a smile.

"What about Jack?" Geo asked.

"That's the sad part. He won't move for 3 months." Pat answered.

"We won't see Jack very often for a while. But I think we still need an extra player for our team, to compensate the minus player and so we can add even more power when he'll get better" Pat suggested.

"That might be a good idea, but whom?" Sonia asked.

TRIIIM… TRIIIM…

"A message? It's from Dr. Goodball! She wants to give me a thing." Geo said, as the group went to WAZA.

At WAZA:

"Why did you call us?" Geo asked.

"To give you this, a battle card specially designed for Mega Man. It's called "Weaponiser Card". Make Omega-xis swallow it, just like old fashioned, and shoot a Mega Buster in an ally direction and the rest is surprise. Use it just in tight situations." Dr. Goodball said.

"Thanks, and, do you have any training site too train? Is just that I want to control the Beast Out transformations."Geo asked.

"Actually…" Dr. Goodball said.

The day after that:

"Whoa! Yesterday was a fast day!" Pat said.

"Geo's still training? On a Saturday? The day that Paint Warrior said that he would return?" Shun asked.

"Yeah, he texted me, saying that he almost got it." Sonia said, as they started to hear the sound of gas.

"Sniff… Sniff… It smells like gasoline." Akito said, as the others noticed too.

"Burning Ashes!" they heard a voice saying that, as they looked up and saw Paint Warrior, launching a paper with a draw of a fire.

"Beast Dash!" BOG Mega Man said, as he ran at an amazing speed, saving the others, right before the explosion.

"You got it?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, but I'll defeat him in some minutes." BOG Mega Man said, as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Paint Warrior and tried to slash him.

"Paper Shurikens!" Paint Warrior said, as he drew shurikens in the paper, appearing real shurikens and throwing them, trying to slash Mega Man.

"Wolf Howl!" BOG Mega Man said, as a Omega-xis' head, similar to Gregar's head, appeared blasting a powerful blue beam, destroying the shurikens, but Paint Warrior dodge it by a hair.

"Brush Strike!" Paint Warrior said, as a giant painting brush appeared and used it like a javelin.

**Is Mega Man going to dodge it? Is Paint Warrior an amazing character? Will Akito and Mary going to make out in a strange place again? Review, like, laugh, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 1: Unleashing the Beasts"

Chapter 8 –Best of a Beast Beat:

**The chapter isn't as confusing as the title.**

"Brush Strike!" Paint Warrior said, holding a huge painting brush and holding as a javelin, almost stabbing him in the chest.

"Beast Da- what the…?" BOG Mega Man said, as he started to realize that he couldn't move and he returned to normal (to Mega Man, not human form).

"You're mine now!" Paint Warrior said, with a malicious smile spreading through his face.

"Rocket Knuckle!" Gemini Spark said, miles away from him, but his fist reached just in time to save Mega Man. Everyone of the group was transformed, following the flying fist.

"Kid, let's use this Weaponising thing that Dr. Goodball gave us." Omega-xis said, as Geo nodded, agreeing with him. He gave Omega-xis the strange card. He then prepared to shot somebody, prepared to follow Dr. Goodball's instructions. "What's the matter kid, just shoot somebody, it won't hurt."

"I know, I know… but the thing is that… I don't know who to shoot." Mega Man said, with all his honesty.

"Then, I'll choose for you." Omega-xis said, with a smile forming and shooting Harp Note, leaving Geo with a great amount of rage for Omega-xis act. Despite that, they stared to see what happened next. Harp Note transformed into a small pink energy sphere, which levitated into Mega Man arm's direction. A flash appeared, leaving everyone blind for seconds. After that, in Mega Man's arm, there was a huge pink bow attached.

"What? My girlfriend transformed into a bow?" Mega Man asked, as the others were surprised too, although they just wanted to laugh as hard as they could.

"Well, she transformed into a weapon. Maybe that's it's called "Weaponising", no?" Gemini Spark asked.

"Although I don't like this at all, I have the desire of giving this weapon a name. How about… Beautiful Goddess?" Geo asked, as the others just could stand there, trying to figure out why call it that way. "Just joking, it will become, Lyra Bow!"

"Returning to the fight, Paper Shuriken!" Paint Warrior said, drawing shurikens and throwing them.

"Music Orb!" Mega Man said, as a pink light appeared from his bow, launching a pink orb, protecting him from the shurikens. "Strange, it's like if I knew what was going to happen if I'd use the attack." He added, starring the weapon.

"Don't get distracted! Brush Strike!" Paint Warrior said, taking a giant brush and started to use it like a sword.

"Clef de Sol! (It's treble clef in French)" Mega Man said, as his bow shoot a powerful pink energy arrow automatically, that almost stabbed Paint Warrior, but he could dodge it. Luckily, his brush broke in the progress, but he had a dagger in his sleeve. As they approached each other, Mega Man raised his arm, so the bow would collide with the dagger. After that, they both jumped, but Mega Man dropped his bow, right before he jumped. "Beast Out! Falzar!" he said, as he transformed.

"That's no use, even with extra strength; you can't stop my best air attack. Heavy Rain!" Paint Warrior said, as he started to draw a lot of heavy stuff and throwing it, stuff like pianos, safes, weights, etc…

"Screaming Vulcan!" BOF Mega Man said, as Omega-xis head, similar to Falzar's, appeared and started to shoot various beams of red energy, destroying every object and defeating Paint Warrior, making him disappear. He then returned to normal (simple Mega Man form) and picked up the bow, as everyone else returned to normal.

"Well, if you'd like to make out with a bow, then congrats." Pat said, as the others laughed too, but just a bit.

"Yeah, very funny. Although this is strange, it's a great weapon." Geo said, as he raised his arm, holding the bow. Suddenly, the bow started to glow. After some seconds, the bow returned to be Harp Note and fell over Mega Man, making both of them fell, but Geo was the one to get hurt.

"What a headache! But I have the strange feeling of wanting to throw things all over the place." Sonia said, as she stood up.

Funny time:

"Jack, what's the capital city of Portugal?" Queen Tia asked, with a book of geography, asking questions to Jack for over 3 hours.

"Just leave me alone!" Jack said, in a hospital bed, with some bandages.

"You're missing lessons, so I'm going to teach you until you get better, and nothing will change my mind or get me out of here until you answer more 67 different questions." Queen Tia said, making Jack pray for a miracle.

"Queen, want to go out for a while?" Ace asked, as he entered the room.

"Of course, I have nothing to do now." Queen Tia said, as she threw the book to the trash bin.

"Ace, officially, welcome to the family!" Jack said, almost crying for happiness.

**Is Weaponising cool? Is the next fanfic going to be better? Is the part one on top of every chapter giving any hint? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
